I'm His and He's Mine
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Another Smitchie one-shot : Caitlyn comes over to Mitchie's house and they talk about Mitchie's feelings for a certain Mr. Shane Grey. And to Mitchie's surprise Shane can hear every words, thanks to Caitlyn of course :  Mitchie Torres/Shane Grey


**Ok, so I know that I haven't updated any of my other stories but I've been reading CR fanfics and I've become addicted to one-shots so here's my second one-shot. I'll try updating more often, pinky promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

I was watching a movie in my room when I heard the front door open. My mom had just left so I thought she had forgotten something and came back. Then I heard footsteps stop at my door and instead of my mom, Caitlyn stepped inside my room.

"Hey Mitchie." She said with a smile.

I smiled, "Hey Cait. Whatcha doing here?"  
>"Your mom let me in. I came to ask you to copy your history notes real quick. Can I?"<p>

I nodded, "Sure, they're on my desk. Knock yourself out."

She began copying the notes and I got back to my movie. Not even 15 minutes later she stopped.

"Ugh, I do not like history. What do I get out of knowing when toilets were invented?"

I laughed, "If that's all you remember about centuries of history then I think you have bigger problems than that."

"Ha ha." She said dryly, then a smirk appeared on her face. "So..."

"So..." I replied, not sure where this was going.

"How are things with Shane?"

That caught me off guard.

"Umm... fine I guess. Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm getting at. Have you told him how you feel about him?"

I felt myself blush and I looked away. "I don't understand. I like him as a friend and I'm pretty sure he knows that."

Caitlyn scoffed. "Oh, please Mitchie. Who do you think you're fooling? It's obvious you're into him. I mean look at yourself, you're red as a tomato."

"Am not." I muttered.

Truth was, I was head over heels for Shane Grey. Not that that meant anything since we were only friends and that's all we were ever going to be. He was part of one of the most famous bands in the country and I was simply Mitchie. I don't have low self-esteem or anything but how could I compete with all the beautiful, famous, experienced girls that were always throwing themselves at Shane? If he was even into me, but I knew he wasn't. And I wasn't willing to put our friendship in jeopardy by admitting my feelings for him. I would rather keep those feelings hidden away and at least have him as a friend then ruin it all by telling him.

I looked up at Caitlyn when I hadn't heard any argument from her. She knew I was into Shane but wasn't willing to admit it. She had a serious expression.

"Mitchie, tell me the truth. How do you feel about Mr. Jerky Popstar?" She asked, her tone implying she wouldn't accept any lies.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and said the words that I had been forcing back for so long. "I'm in love with Shane."

A triumphant smile made it's way onto Caitlyn's face. Before she could respond I kept talking.

"I know that to the world he was just a famous jerk and he's not the perfect guy but he's my perfect guy. I love the way he puts so much into his music and every performance, how he's so full of life, but he has this serious and protective side that anyone rarely see's. But I know all he'll ever see me as is a friend. I mean, how am I supposed to compete against all the girls who continuously throw themselves at him and who are probably ten times prettier than me? I can't. I'm simply Mitchie and that's all I'll ever be. I'm not putting myself down but the truth is I'm simple at heart, I don't live for looks or the latest fashion. I love music because it's who I am, I rather go read a book under a tree than go shopping. I rather stay at home with my family or friends than go to some fancy party. I'm not fit to belong to his world. And anyways, I know he doesn't love me the way I love him and I refuse to lose his friendship because I'm so in love with him. He means everything to me and I won't put our friendship at risk by telling him."

"How could you think he wouldn't love you? You're beautiful and kind and so much more."

I shook my head. "You're my friend Cait, it's in your job description to try and cheer me up."

She laughed at my joke, "Job description? I don't remember signing a contract. But even if I had, everything I said is true."

"Doesn't matter. The fact is, Shane and I are not meant to be. He doesn't love me and that's all that matters."

"Is that what you really think?" Asked a voice behind me.

I froze. I knew that voice, I could recognize it anywhere. Shane.

I slowly turned around and found Shane leaning against my door frame, his face expressionless.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Long enough."

Meaning, he had heard what I said.

I turned towards Caitlyn. "You knew he was there, didn't you?" I accused.

She smiled unabashed, her way of telling me that she had and wasn't sorry. "I thought it was time for you guys to stop being so stubborn."

"That wasn't your call to make." I said, angry, but more at myself than her.

She shrugged, unapologetic, "Too late now. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye guys."

She smiled as she waved and walked out of my room.

Ugh, Caitlyn could be so...so..., I don't know. I still loved the girl to death like a sister no matter what.

There was an awkward silence between me and Shane. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I refused to look at him. I jumped as the sound of Caitlyn closing the front door seemed to shatter the silence.

"Umm... so what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence while trying to avoid the subject of my real feelings for him.

Sneaking a quick look at him I saw that he knew what I was doing and didn't approve. "The guys and I got some time off from tour and everything."

"And Nate and Jason?"

"At the house probably."

My eyebrows drew together. "The house?"  
>He nodded, "We got a house around here."<p>

"Oh, ok." I said, unsure of how to keep the conversation going.

We were quiet for a while longer and I wondered why he wasn't trying to leave or do anything. I knew I couldn't avoid the subject or the rejection any longer but I was going to try. Thankfully Shane's phone rang. He looked at it and seemed to deliberate whether to answer it or not but ended up doing so.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

I took that opportunity to slip past him and leave him to talk to his brother. I could feel his disapproving gaze follow me but I ignored it.

I walked down the the kitchen, occupying myself with washing the dishes. Not even 5 minutes had passed when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I tensed as I felt Shane stand behind me.

"You can't keep avoiding me Mitchie." He said. "We have to talk."

I shook my head, "We have nothing to talk about Shane."

I finished the dishes, wiped my hands, and tried to walk away. Being near Shane was affecting my thought process. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but Shane wasn't the type of person you got used to. At least not to me.

I left the kitchen and Shane. I heard him follow me and I both relished it and wished he would leave. I didn't want his rejection.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and forced me to stop and turn to face him. "Stop running for me and from this. What are you so scared about?"

How could he act like he didn't know? I looked at him, fighting back tears. "What am I scared about? How about the fact that I just practically confessed to my best friend that I'm in love with him? That I've ruined one of the best things that has happened to me? That I've lost you, even as a friend?"

He shook his head, "You're jumping to conclusions. Nothing is ruined and you haven't lost me."

"You're right, I didn't lose you since you were never mine to begin with." I felt all my strength leave my body. "I just don't think I can handle the rejection Shane." I confessed.

Shane took a step closer to me, "Any guy would be an idiot to reject you but I would rather have every guy reject you cause I want you to myself."

Butterflies began to go wild in my stomach at his words. I didn't want to get my hopes up but the way Shane was looking at me and his words were making that almost impossible.

"I don't understand." I choked out.

He smiled, "I love you Mitchie. And not just as a friend. I'm _in_ love with you. I love everything about you. I love it when you smile and how your whole face lights up when you do. I love the sound of your laughter and one day without hearing you voice feels like years. I love your passion for music, how you get lost in a song, how you put everything you have into your lyrics. You're not simple, you're amazing and I wouldn't want you any other way."

I smiled, and my smile kept growing at every word.

Shane wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Are you still scared?" He whispered.

"Yes" I said and I saw confusion cloud his eyes.

"I'm sacred that this is all a dream and when I wake up it'll all disappear and nothing will have changed."

His signature Shane Grey smirk appeared on his face. "So you want something to prove you're not dreaming?" He concluded.

I nodded, unsure of what he was thinking.

Before I could register what was happening I felt his lips connect with mine and I was lost in the kiss. It began slow and sweet but then it deepened. I don't know how much time passed and I didn't care. I had dreamed of this countless times but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

We finally pulled apart when breathing became an issue.

I sighed, "That was-"

"-amazing." Shane finished.

I laughed, "Definitely not dreaming."

He chuckled, "Glad I could solve that for you."

Slowly the euphoria of the kiss began to wear off and I started to think about what this could mean for our..., I didn't even know what we were. Friends was definitely out of the question.

Shane noticed my change and mood. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "I was just thinking, that, well-" I sighed, "What are we Shane?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we friends, friends with benefits, what? Or is this just a fling type thing that you'll forget about when Connect 3 goes back on tour. Not to mention all those screaming girls."

I knew I was a bit jealous but how could I not be? He was constantly surrounded by girls.

He shook his head, "I love you Mitchie, this could never be just a 'fling'. I didn't know if it was too early but I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok." I said.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I was in shock but recovered quickly and nodded so much I felt like a jackhammer.

"So that's a yes, I assume?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, yes." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and crashing my lips to his.

I felt him instantly respond and we were once again lost in our own world.

We pulled apart after a while and just stood there, smiling.

"I love you Mitchie." He whispered in between a kiss.

"I love you too, Shane, and I always will."

"Good cause your mine." He declared, leaving no room for an argument.

Which was perfect cause I didn't have one. I was his and he was mine.

**What did you guys think?**

**Please read and review :)**


End file.
